tolfandomcom_zh_tw-20200213-history
刺客
Class Summary Converted Class: Immune to Convert The Assassin '''is a Guaranteed Unique Killer class This class will spawn in every game Unseen is present, and when the Assassin dies another Unseen member will get converted to the new Assassin. Generally, day abilities are very weak. However, The Assassin's '''Nightshade ability is a grand exception: Allowing you to poison a player during the day, and if they are not Immune to nightshade poison, they will die two nights later (by the morning). *'Note:' The Assassin will become the Mastermind if the Mastermind dies before Day 4. **Note: If the Assassin dies, the next Assassin will have the amount of uses remaining from the previous one on '''Nightshade' and 2-For-1.'' ***Note: From Day 4 the Assassin is can to commit '''suicide'. This should only be used if necessary. Using this for no good reason will result in punishment.'' Mechanics * The Nightshade '''ability is an effective weapon. However, some are Immune to it, like The Physician, and it can not be used while a player is on trial. * The '''Suicide ability can only be used from Day 4. It will happen at the end of the night, even if the assassin is jailed. It also ignores healing or occupation. Strategy * You can claim that you were randomly distracted in order to paint yourself as the innocent victim of a bored Assassin. * Early-game poisoning is usually a bad idea because The Physician or The Alchemist will almost always be available to cure it; on top of this, you're giving healers a chance to prove themselves as well as confirming the poisoned target is not Unseen. If you have The Poacher, one tactic is to have him occupy the healers after you've poisoned someone in order to frame the healers as frauds. If there is a Sorcerer, she can kill healers with Circle of Death. So random poisoning after night two is not a bad strategy with a Sorcerer present. * To get the most use out of your nightshade, you should try and eliminate (or have your mastermind convert) anyone who can cure poisoning as quickly as possible. Often, it's possible to convince the court to execute Alchemist claims, particularly if the neutral killer has not yet been found. * Alternatively, you can use your nightshade on a''' '''random player as a diversion to get the healers to heal that random in order to direct the healer's attention away from your target '''whom you want to '''kill (I.e, Outted Prince). * Suicide should be used if the assassin keeps being occupied, jailed or is about to be executed. This allows the Mastermind to convert a new member who is not suspicious to the court, and is able to replace the assassin. *'Distract' is a powerful ability in the heat of the moment, and it has two uses. Use it on someone trying to defend themselves, or someone who's trying to reveal important information. *Be sure to discover core classes to use your Nightshade ability on to strengthen your faction's chance of winning. *Try to avoid using Distract '''or Nightshade early on unless absolutely necessary, as it will confirm there are Unseen in the game. *If The Mastermind's convert fails on a person, it may be best to use your '''Nightshade in order to kill them, as they may be a Neutral Killer, or The Prince. *You should save 2-for-1 for late-game. This is when you are most likely to have a good idea of people's classes and therefore more certainty about who should and can be eliminated. However, if the Mastermind converts a Knight to The Enforcer, it's a good idea to use 2-for-1 as soon as he can Frenzy in order to guarantee both of the targets are killed. *It is to your advantage to eliminate The Physician and The Alchemist as soon as possible in order to increase the power of your poison. Signing deathnotes with "YOLOBOMB" is a common tactic to frame the Alchemist as a yolobomber, but it requires a gullible court. *Before dawn breaks, you can send if your attacks were successful/prevented/or immune in the chat. Your fellow Unseen is capable of seeing this, but the rest of the court will be oblivious. Doing this will also help the Unseen know in the Day phase why the kill didn't take place. Lore: The Assassin's Grievance We have recently discovered a note that the Assassin has written on a corpse during a previous incursion: Maybe things wouldn't have come to this if people didn't get hung, drawn and quartered just for thinking the "wrong" way. --The Assassin Castle investigators have yet to determine if this was actually the assassin or simply a message someone else is trying to get by. ''--Note discovered by Loremaster B_Psycho2'' Night Room: Shared Unseen Room Announced May, 2017